


Home At Last

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been MIA for six months</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Beckett and his people are the first ones into the jumper, but John's already looking past them and as he expected, Elizabeth is at the foot of the ramp. Her eyes look huge and she looks like she might actually be about to cry. His stomach is finally unknotting and he thinks if he can just touch her, even for a second, he'll really believe they're all home at last.

The doctors are busy with Ronon and Rodney, who'd taken the worst of the injuries, and John slips past them with Lorne following to keep him from tripping over his badly healed ankle, moving towards Elizabeth. He gets free of the knot of people and then stops in shock.

Elizabeth has a hand over her stomach, which is swollen and visibly curving out from her body.

He's so tired, so numbed and overwhelmed, it takes him what feels like an eternity to grasp the significance of this. He just stands there, leaning on Lorne's shoulder for support, while Elizabeth looks at him, a thousand emotions sweeping across her face. He'd forgotten how easily he could read her, the way she could always see exactly what he was thinking even without talking.

She finally breaks, stepping up the ramp and closing the distance between them. He can barely tear his eyes away from her stomach. He can't stop his hand from reaching out to touch her, and Elizabeth pulls his palm and presses it against the gentle swell of her belly.

He looks up and meets her eyes and knows without her having to say it. He only manages two words. "How long?"

A tear spills down her cheek. "Six months."

He brushes the tear away with his thumb, guilt twisting inside of him for not finding a way home, for going off and getting lost in the first place, for leaving her here to learn that she was pregnant and he was missing and having to live with it alone for so long. Elizabeth closes her eyes and leans into his touch for a moment.

The crowd around them has gone quiet, watching, but John barely notices. Then they're loading Ronon and Rodney onto stretchers and Carson is insisting John not walk all the way to the infirmary on his bad ankle. People begin to move and leave but John backs up, drawing Elizabeth into the jumper, and without words everyone else vanishes and they're alone.

He doesn't know what to say, but then she leans into him and wraps her arms around his neck and he can feel her stomach press against his body as he tightens his hold on her as much as he dares. Then he feels a sensation even stranger.

Elizabeth straightens, her eyes still teary but she's smiling now. "Did you feel that?" she asks excitedly.

"Was that-?"

Again she places his hand against her and John feels it clearly this time - something pressing back against his hand. His child.

He's dizzy from shock and weak from exhaustion and lack of food, but that's not why he wraps his hand around the back of Elizabeth's neck and drags her into a kiss. Her feeble protest is muffled and really, he doesn't give a damn if the entire city sees.

He's home.


End file.
